Shou'ki
by liany
Summary: Summary: 'Fondness was there, love?...just a step away. But he hesitated... now was she lost to him forever? hmm...' Sesshomaru/ Kagome pairing, AU fanfic. First try at a 100 word drabble, be kind. Characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi as always, ugh. - -' will be updating 1 or 2 times a day, more if you like it.
1. Ch 1: No other plans

A/N: Hi guys almost through with my exams, three more to go before major exams. So I had this little thing and thought I'd share with you guys. hope you like it.

* * *

Summary: 'Fondness was there, love?...just a step away. But he hesitated... now was she lost to him forever? hmm...' Sesshomaru/ Kagome pairing, AU fanfic. First try at a 100 word drabble, be kind. Characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi as always, ugh.

Shou'ki

by liany

Entry 1: No other plans

"Thank you so much for your help. We would have had to cancel our anniversary dinner without you." said the beautiful woman to the youngster. The young demon's silver hair wiped with the short nod he gave.

"We'll try and be back as soon as possible." the man assured holding the coat open for his wife.

"This Sesshomaru had no other plans for the night. Take as much as you need." he inclined his head respectfully to his father's dear friends. The woman smiled warmly, waving her goodbye. Sesshomaru closed the door and proceeded to the kitchen.

* * *

Words till now:100

Date 28.05.2015


	2. Ch 2: Should he refuse

A/N: hope you check by again and maybe leave a review. Anyway thanks for reading

* * *

Entry 2: Should he refuse

He checked for the formula and the baby bottles before climbing the stairs to the bedroom where his charge hopefully slept. He stared down the cradle and roused an eyebrow in question. A pair of wide blue eyes stared curiously at him. His eyes closed tightly and sensitive ears cringed at the high-pitched squeal. He cracked one eye open and then the other silently surprised at the beauty he could find in the wide gummy smile, flanked by chubby cheeks of the human. Small hands reached towards him in mute promise of an ear damaging crying fit should he refuse.

* * *

Words till now: 200

Date: 28.05.2015


	3. Ch 3: Nothing to his superior strength

A/N: there will be about 5 for the first day. :D

* * *

Entry 3: Nothing to his superior strength

The bubbling laughter sounded more pleasingly than the squeal had. So he indulged the child in a game, her father called 'ups-a-daisy'. The child left his arms a good distance before landing securely into his embrace. The light weight was nothing to his superior strength but as the clock struck nine he decided the child had experienced enough excitement for the night. The babe tapped her tummy and smiled.

"You are hungry." he stated and the confirmation followed with a grumble and a shyer smile. "Come." he continued walking into the kitchen and turned the water boiler on.

* * *

Words till now: 300

Date: 28.05.2015


	4. Ch 4: With a snarl

A/N: sure hope someone would read and then leave a review. I'm so curious to know what you think.

* * *

Entry 4: With a snarl

He looked from the milk bottle to the baby and sighed. He had followed the instructions on the formula box precisely and the child still would not touch the bottle in spite of the continuous grumbling her tummy made. Sesshomaru observed the child reaching for the bottle once more and just an inch from it, pulled away with a whine. An eyebrow rouse at the action. He recalled her father previously testing the liquid on the sensitive skin of his wrist. Blue eyes stared and then strawberry colored lips squealed in delight when a curse left his with a snarl.

* * *

Words till now: 400

Date: 28.05.2015


	5. Ch 5: Blush beautifully

A/N: And that's 5! Hope it's a good start

* * *

Entry 5: Blush beautifully

Baby fed and satisfied, he climbed the stairs to her room. Small cheek pressed against his shoulder, eyes dropping slightly. He set the child into the cradle and sighed disappointed. Eyes more awake than before questioned him.

"Sleep." he urged one hand lightly pushing the child while the other tucked her in. His eyes closed in anticipation of the ear perching cry. Its absence had them open once more. He stared down at the trembling lip and teary eyes as the small girl proudly held her cries in. He blinked at the immense effort making her cheeks blush beautifully.

* * *

Words till now: 500

Date: 28.05.2015


	6. Ch 6: Only to be expected

A/N: so I didn't get any reviews yet, still hopping for some but it's okay. nebaer06 was the first to add this story to alert/ favorite list and a dozen of people viewed the story so I'm putting some more up. Thanks for reading.

* * *

Entry 6: Only to be expected

He sighed, reached into the cradle and picked her up. The sudden movement brought partially digested milk onto his shirt. He swore mentally. It was only to be expected as he had not burped her. He set the child down, got a wipe and cleaned her little mouth with out most precision. He shook his head at the worry in those blue depths. He hurled the ruined shirt from his upper body and threw it into the dirty clothes basket. Either way, she would insist on washing the item. Baby scooped into his arms, he descended to the living room.

* * *

Words till now: 600

Date 28.09.2015


	7. Ch 7: Would keep it

A/N: and the last one today... I'm going to bed now... Thanks for reading!

* * *

Entry 7: Would keep it

He stretched comfortably on the couch before the lit fireplace. Soft music played into the background accompanying her light breathing. He cared not and even felt comfortable with the small warmth on his bare chest. The small child nuzzled deeper into his neck and sighed content.

"Shou'ki..." she softly mumbled and he could only hear it due to his superior hearing. He had just witnessed her first words otherwise the proud parents would have mentioned it. He knew not what she had said but would keep it to himself either way. He smiled pleased and nuzzled the child back.

* * *

Words till now: 700

Date 28.05.2015


	8. Ch 8: Eyes already searching

A/N: Yes! I have 2 persons following this little thing! UzumakiNaruto1238 favored the story too. Thank you! Really happy about that!

* * *

Entry 8: Eyes already searching

Door opened and he inclined his head in greeting. She smiled apologetically.

"I am so sorry for troubling you again, Sesshomaru-kun." he shook his head slightly, eyes already searching the space behind the woman.

"This Sesshomaru was in need of a break anyway." he continued stepping inside the house. She laughed lightly behind her hand.

"Somehow I doubt our little treasure will let you have a break anytime soon." her eyes sparkled as splashing followed by her husband's groan reached their ears. Sesshomaru rouse an eyebrow in question. What could have changed so drastically these few months?

* * *

Words till now: 800

Date: 29.05.2015


	9. Ch 9: A crawling mess

A/N: another one :D. Thanks for reading

* * *

Entry 9: A crawling mess

Light friction sounds reached his ears and eyes darted to the hallway. Soon a crawling mess made its way to him, squealing. Wet up to the elbow she crawled in hurry. He crouched down, opened his arms for the child and she took flight without a second thought. Only his superior reflexes prevented possible injury.

"Kagome, get back here you little monster!" her father's voice preceded the dripping wet man into the hallway. He stopped at the questioning eyebrow raised in his direction. His wife barely kept her laughter in and she gave a grin, showing all her gums.

* * *

Words till now: 900

Date: 29.05.2015


	10. Ch 10: As it was

A/N: and the last for today... maybe, still pondering on it. Thanks for reading!

* * *

Entry 10: As it was

"Should have been born a male." he yelped when a purse hit the back of his head. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. He much preferred the little bundle as it was.

"He's just jealous, she's so into you."

"Say bye-bye." he instructed, trying despite himself to smooth out the ruffled feathers of the rooster. The girl stubbornly waved with one hand without looking at her parents, her attention focused on the glimmer of his hair in the sun's rays. He pouted. She giggled. And the girl hugged and nuzzled his neck just to rub it in with salt.

* * *

Words till now: 1000

Date 29.05.2015


	11. Ch 11: Silver rimmed

A/N: Oh, yeah! I have 2 reviews, 5 followers of the story and 4 favorites! AND 687 views! Thank you all so much. :) and so I'm updating. Enjoy!

* * *

Entry 11: Silver rimmed

With the parents gone and door closed, he set her down slowly. She wiggled out of his arms and crawled towards the living room. She stopped in the doorway and looked back at him, little arm stretched ahead. An eyebrow rouse as he trailed after her.

"What do you have planned for today?" her crawl ended at the low table. She tapped a silver rimmed picture book. Sesshomaru picked up the book and child, then got comfortable stretching on the couch. The child cuddled in his chest and waited patiently for him to read. "Dog breeds, it is."

* * *

Words till now: 1100

Date: 29.05.2015


	12. Ch 12: Should feel insulted

A/N: still bubbling with joy...

* * *

Entry 12: Should feel insulted

Once the book was read two times in a row, he set the child down and went to prepare her evening meal. Sesshomaru found the girl keeping balance at the table's edge. Brows creased and lips pushed together in thought. She turned at the clearing of his throat. Eyes blinked and shifted from him to the book and back. She tapped the book with her small hands and then pointed at him. He knew not if he should feel insulted by the girl's gesture. He sat on the couch and lightly shook the bottle drawing her eyes from the book.

* * *

Words till now: 1200

Date: 29.05.2015


	13. Ch 13: Off the hook

A/N: perhaps the last on for tonight... not really sure yet. :) thanks for reading.

* * *

Entry 13: Off the hook

Tummy full and burped, he thought he was off the hook. Well, just until she slipped off the couch and tapped the book again. He resisted the urge to groan and leaned his head back. Her small hand on his knee gained his attention. She clumsily placed another picture book in his lap. She slowly pointed from an egg to a baby chick. A cub to a bear. And then to a puppy but instead of the dog in the book she patted his knee. Eyebrows rouse and she grinned, eyes sparkling with hope.

"Very well then." he consented.

* * *

Words till now: 1300

Date 29.05.2015


	14. Ch 14: Just to be sure

A/N: had to add this one as well ^_^ Hope you like the story so far. Thanks for stopping by.

* * *

Entry 14: Just to be sure

Sesshomaru stood to his feet, picked up the child and set her on the couch. Then moved the coffee table to the side just to be sure.

"Better not need a diaper change before your mother returns." he ordered. She blushed as if she understood his words perfectly. He stepped back and closed his eyes. He concentrated on his form and let warm light embrace him. His eyes opened at the excited clapping. She squealed, got down and then crawled her way to him. Small hands fist to prop her up. She was barely visible, hidden in his fur.

* * *

Words till now: 1400

Date: 29.05.2015


	15. Ch 15: Button nose

A/N: So happy that people are reading and reviewing! ^_^

* * *

Entry 15: Button nose

She crawled back a bit and he sat down to stretch on the soft green carpet. She pushed herself up and aided her balance with a hand gripping his silky ear. His eyes cringed at her strong hold. But the light rubbing of a button nose to his moist snout made the previous incident unimportant. A small step forward and her little arms circled his neck. He let out a throaty purr in acknowledgement of her submission and apology. Though he doubted she knew what the action meant, he let her continue nuzzling his fur, her head lower than his.

* * *

Words till now: 1500

Date: 30.5.2015


	16. Ch 16: To observe

A/N: Oh, yeah, in case you're wondering I ain't gonna say how old Kagome is unless it's important. Just keeping the word count steady.

* * *

Entry16: To observe

His ears twitched at the small clicking sounds and whispered voices. An eye cracked open to observe. First the sleeping child and then the ticking clock. Red eyes narrowed before nudging the girl awake with his moist nose. She raised her head from his belly and rubbed the sleep away. A small yawn stopped mid way when two figures entered the softly lit room. She stared, they stared and he rouse to his feet towering over the seated child, hiding her from their eyes with his massive fur coated shoulders.

"When the hell did the Higurashi's get a mutt?"

* * *

Words till now: 1600

Date: 30.05.2015


	17. Ch 17: Deep breaths

A/N: Not much to say, just thank you for reading!

* * *

Entry 17: Deep breaths

He snarled and growled and grew five feet tall. As he drew deep breaths to store those intruders' scent to memory, only two inches remained between the light hung above and the hairs on his back. Lips drew back in a fanged grin at the fear filling their bodies. His jaw snapped forward and they yelped.

"That's a frigging youkai! Let's get out of here!" they each cried to the other and scrambled out of the house. He snorted unsatisfied. He would have liked to take a bite. He shook his fur and shrunk down to its previous size.

* * *

Words till now: 1700

Date: 30.05.2015


	18. Ch 18: Teary blue eyes

A/N: Thanks for reading!

* * *

Entry 18: Teary blue eyes

Salt could be tasted in the air and Sesshomaru quickly turned his red eyes to the small child. She bravely kept her trembling lips together preventing any wail from coming out. Small fists rubbed at teary blue eyes. He gently pushed her hands away with his nose and let his tongue wipe them away. The gesture stole giggles from her little chest. No doubt he preferred them most. Small palms set on each side of his snout as blue stared at red. Her button nose brushed against his moist one before she placed the biggest kiss she could on it.

* * *

Words till now: 1800

Date: 30.05.2015


	19. Ch 19: The spark

A/N: probably the last toady, or at least till I get back home. Thank you for stopping by. Oh, and if you do leave a thought or two I'll be really happy. :)

* * *

Entry 19: The spark

She drew back slightly and kissed it again. Red eyes widened and flashed in surprise to gold. He sat back at a distance from her. The child cooed her head to the side as he shook his head to get rid of the spark he still felt on his nose. It tickled him and try as he might he could not stop himself from sneezing. Startled the girl fell back with an 'umf'. He stared, she did the same and the clock ticked away. He knew she would probably have spiritual powers eventually, but not at such a tender age.

* * *

Words till now: 1900

Date: 30.05.2015


	20. Ch 20: Restless

A/N: Oh, yeah. I was supposed to update... sorry guys got busy with writing... but it was still for you! Hope you like it.

* * *

Entry 20: Restless

The next months were filled with thesis and examinations so it had been impossible to visit the Higurashi's. One could say he had missed those cheerful blue eyes. So here he was, looking out the window restless till the blue car pulled up to the front door. The father opened the back seat door and took a squirming child in his arms. Almost instantly blue locked with gold and her chubby face bloomed into a smile. She squealed and he hid behind the wall. Her joy made his face feel warm, or the fact that he had been caught staring?

* * *

Words till now: 2000

Date: 31.05.2015


	21. Ch 21: Eyelashes fluttered innocently

A/N: Thank you all for reading this!

* * *

Entry 21: Eyelashes fluttered innocently

Sesshomaru descended the stairs and had to hide his chuckle with a cough. Despite her lacking height and wobbly balance, she pulled with all her might on Inuyasha's ears. He wailed and trashed, failing to convince her to let go.

"Drop it." he said sternly. Their eyes met, hands let go and clasped behind her back. Round cheeks blushed and eyelashes fluttered innocently. The adults peeked from inside the room at the scene. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, they quickly returned to their own business. "No." he had to say to those mischievous twinkles in her eyes.

* * *

Words till now: 2100

Date: 31.05.2015


	22. Ch 22: A morbid quietness

A/N: Don't know if anyone does read these notes, but I do know a THANK YOU stands out. ^_^

* * *

Entry 22: A morbid quietness

His eyes and neck hurt at how often he had to turn and check up on her. He could see the wheels turning inside her head every time she stared at something for more than five seconds. And then it happened... the constant blabbing of her lips subsided, Inuyasha's humming stopped and everything settled into a morbid quietness. He rushed inside the room, stopped in his tracks and his eyes narrowed in conflict. Should he laugh at Inuyasha's marker smeared face or groan at the painting adorning the silk wallpaper? Blue turned meeting gold, and hand encouraged her to follow.

* * *

Words till now: 2200

Date: 31.05.2015


	23. Ch 23: Favoritism

A/N: Thank you for reviewing!

* * *

Entry 23: Favoritism

Face in his hand he watched how feet swung back and forth on the counter, four small pearly teeth tore at the apple slice. He pondered if he was showing favoritism... silver hair shook. Inuyasha was his little brother and she... was something else. Blue eyes blinked at his prolong stare, small sloppy fingers retracted from her rosy moist lips. They offered half of the apple bunny she had been chewing on. An eyebrow rouse at the action. Rosy lip quivered, he sighed, leaned forward and his lips closed over the piece. Eyes stared, cheeks blushed and face turned away.

* * *

Words till now: 2300

Date: 31.05.2015


	24. Ch 24: Entrusted

A/N: Thanks for reading!

* * *

Entry 24: Entrusted

Later that night he had been 'entrusted' with the two toddlers while the adults shared drinks. He settled in watching an animation movie in hopes of them sleeping. Half way though, Inuyasha yawned his last before snoring away on the other end of the couch. Kagome wasn't far off either. She snuggled into his side. A sign he recognized as a request. Fluidly he scooped her up, set her on his chest and stretched on half of the couch. Hands circled around his neck, head tucked under his chin, he fought a chuckle as silky black hair tickled his skin.

* * *

Words till now: 2400

Date: 31.05.2015


	25. Ch 25: Blue eyes greeted

A/N: And today's update!

* * *

Entry 25: Blue eyes greeted

From the silence dominating the house, their movie had ended a while ago. The parents had moved to their own rooms and one of the mothers took it upon herself to cover them with a blanket. He shifted and she stirred. Blue eyes greeted him. He blushed and pressed a finger to her lips to stop any giggle from coming forth.

"Inuyasha is asleep." he whispered. She turned her head to see for herself. She smiled at him as he stood. "Lets take him to bed." she nodded and held on tight as he picked the boy up.

* * *

Words till now: 2500

Date: 1.06.2015


	26. Ch 26: Grip tightened

A/N: "The one promised to me" chapters 1-12 have been revised for those interested. Thanks for reading!

Entry 26: Grip tightened

Inuyasha snuggled into his pillow with a sigh. He chuckled from the doorway. Her grip tightened and he sighed. She definitely refused to leave him. She would cry out till his ears bleed and the whole neighborhood woke. Clawed hand brushed through silver hair as she battered her eyelashes. He shook his head and walked to his room. He drew the covers back and set her on one of the pillows. He took off the droll stained shirt and threw it in the basket. He crawled in bed next to her. Red eyes closed when she snuggled in his fur.

Words till now: 2600

Date: 1.06.2015


	27. Ch 27: High school girls

A/N: okay, so I'm updating again and then I'm off to bed... gonna wake up in the middle of the light to study for tomorrows exam. Wish me luck! ^_*

* * *

Entry 27: High school girls

Sesshomaru got out of the taxi with his charge held securely in his arms. He looked up at the hundred steps. She would no doubt wake if he leaped to the top, so he climbed steadily. A few high school girls passes him giggling. He refrained from sighing. Their desperation obvious. Everyone could see those love charms dangling from their school bags, and for the day he was supposed to help sell those. Perhaps it will start raining and the visitors would scatter like quails. He would rather entertain Inuyasha instead or better yet enjoy a nice nap with Kagome.

* * *

Words till now: 2700

Date:1.06.2015


	28. Ch 28: Love charm

A/N: Thank you all for reading and reviewing!

* * *

Entry 28: Love charm

Sure enough the sky had darkened a bit at the beginning of his shift but it refused to let the rain he longed for fall. In conclusion the old priest will have enough funds for the upcoming festival. If promoting the shrine wasn't the hole point of this, he would have bought them all and probably bury them somewhere, to spare himself of this annoyance. He sighed in relief when the last one was sold. He closed the stall just as rain started falling. He turned and slightly jumped at seeing the dangling love charm held by the small miko.

* * *

Words till now: 2800

Date: 1.06.2015


	29. Ch 29: Silver charm

A/N: And the last today. Will update tomorrow after the exam!

* * *

Entry 29: Silver charm

"Kagome, where did you get that?" he questioned picking the girl up. She giggled as the silver charm twirled from the cord.

"Ji." she smiled showing her new canines.

"Hn." he pondered, why a love charm? Well, it worked... Opening the umbrella, he walked slowly as to not get the hakama dirty. Eyes shifted to the little lit window of the shed. Well at least it wasn't some strange youkai charm the old man often liked to give around, like last time. What was that a platypus youkai paw? Better the cat chew on it than her.

* * *

Words till now: 2900

Date. 2.06.2015


	30. Ch 30: Water toy

A/N: Today's update. Thanks for reading!

* * *

Entry 30: Water toy

Summer was now in full bloom and it was hot. He cursed having to sit outside by the baby pool to watch Inuyasha instead of his air conditioned room. He stood and growled when the brat squirted the water toy in his eyes.

"Inuyasha, that's enough!" his lips stretched into a mocking grin. He was hell bent on getting the brat out of the pool or at least confiscate the annoying toy. Not an easy task when he had to be mindful of his claws. Water splattered allover the place and a lot more was thrown in his face.

* * *

Words till now: 3000

Date: 2.06.2015


	31. Ch 31: Distressed cry

A/N: One exam to go, one remake and 2 degree exams to go. Hope you enjoyed this update!

* * *

Entry 31: Distressed cry

He shook his hair, then combed it back from his eyes. He sighed. There was no way he could get the pup out without first attempting to drown him. He looked at the oddly quiet boy. Eyes cringed when he wailed. Another distressed cry drew his attention. Just a few feet from the porch stood Mrs. Higurashi with her teary eyed daughter. Letting go of the finger keeping her balanced, she sat in the grass and cried. So what should he fix first? Calm those stormy depths, muffle the crying pup or run to the store for another kids pool?

* * *

Words till now: 3100

Date: 3.06.2015


	32. Ch 32: Approachable

A/N: And the update is here :)

* * *

Entry 32: Approachable

He had settled for none and all of the above. The good thing? Their crying stopped. The downside? He walked down the store's isle drenched and carrying two kids. He let out a small growl when Inuyasha steadied himself by grabbing his hair. Kagome on the other hand, since she preferred being carried pinched the pup's leg each time he swung it close to her pigtails. That in consequence led for the cycle to repeat itself. A store helper approached him. Perhaps to help, perhaps to hit on him... Did the two squirming in his grasp made him look approachable?

* * *

Words till now: 3200

Date: 3.06.2015


	33. Ch 33: Big strides

A/N: Thank you for returning to read this tiny bit. ^_^

* * *

Entry 33: Big strides

"Hello, sir. Are you looking for something specific?" he almost breathed relieved. She was helping.

"Kids pools. Lots of them." he raised an eyebrow at the slowly creeping blush on the woman's cheeks.

"Right this way, sir." he followed with big strides. The faster he purchased them, the sooner she would smile. On that thought, eyes shifted to her knitted eyebrows and pursed lips.

"Chose." he ordered setting each down. Inuyasha hurried towards a red one, while Kagome remained close to him.

"Oh my, they are so cute!" she exclaimed reaching to pat Kagome's head.

* * *

Words till now: 3300

Date: 3.06.2015


	34. Ch 34: Not helping

A/N: the last today... probably... not sure... might put up more it you like the story. Thanks for reading! :D

* * *

Entry 34: Not helping

She was definitely not helping. He concluded when she let a defensive growl. He would have thought she would hide if she felt threatened in any way, but Kagome stood between him and the woman. First growling like a pup and now hissing like a cat as the woman pressed through. She looked up startled when he griped her hand tightly.

"You are no longer needed." he dismissed her, then picked up Kagome, grabbed about a dozen pool boxes and threw them in the cart along with Inuyasha. Half climbing on his shoulder she nuzzled his neck in content.

* * *

Words till now: 3400

Date: 3.06.2015


	35. Ch 35: Colored plastic

A/N: As promised more updates! ^_^

* * *

Entry 35: Colored plastic

As he waited in line at the cashier his chin instinctively rubbed against her hair. It seamed to settle her a bit. Inuyasha dug his clawed little hand through one box and tugged the colored plastic out. He watched as everything went from manageable to disastrous. Just his luck for the pup to satiate his curiosity on the only magenta colored pool. Salty wet drops silently trailed down his neck. He growled and pulled out his phone.

"Father, you will retrieve your son from the cashier." then he closed and fixed Inuyasha with a glare. "You stay put."

* * *

Words till now: 3500

DateȘ 3.06.2015


	36. Ch 36: Her size

A/N: Thanks for the review. I brings a smile to my lips and lots of inspiration for future updates. :D

* * *

Entry 36: Her size

Unfortunately the store had no other magenta colored kids pool. He waited with a sniffling Kagome in his arms while old manager checked the stocks for the item in their branch stores. She shook her head and he sighed in disappointment. He looked around for a solution only to avoid looking at her trembling lip. Then he saw it. He strode to the item, picked it up and approached the manager. He handed her both the girl and the magenta fabric.

"It should be her size." the elderly woman smiled and gave a nod, then left to change her.

* * *

Words till now: 3600

Date: 3.06.2015


	37. Ch 37: Frills

A/N: Not making any promises for another update tonight but will try. Thanks for reading!

* * *

Entry 37: Frills

She smiled brightly pulling gently at the frills. She was picked up just as Inutaisho entered the store.

"Sesshomaru, what is the meaning of this?" Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed.

"He had it coming." he stated ignoring the work Inuyasha continued on making of the magenta plastic.

"And where are you going?" he questioned sightly annoyed as Sesshomaru walked by.

"We are going to the pool..." he rubbed Kagome's nose with his making her giggle. "Inuyasha is not welcomed... today." he continued at the elders flat look. Inutaisho sighed, shook his head and took out his wallet.

* * *

Words till now: 3700

Date: 3.06.2015


	38. Ch 38: Boat

A/N: Thank you all for reading and reviewing!

* * *

Entry 38: Boat

Going to the public pool or the club had crossed his mind but it was almost certain they were fully packed. So he had returned home, changed into swimming trunks and proceeded to the outdoor pool. He floated around with Kagome on his chest for a while. Suddenly his peace shattered as Inuyasha squealed. He straightened and glared at his sire while holding Kagome up to the shoulder in water.

„He is your brother." Inutaisho glared down his nose, then left.

"There better be room for the both of you." he warned setting Kagome in the inflammable boat.

* * *

Words till now: 3800

Date: 3.06.2015


	39. Ch 39: Shade

A/N: Still 1 or 2 to go for tonight, just let me write them :D

* * *

Entry 39: Shade

When Izayoi took over in watching the two by the new kids pool, he retreated under the shade the large umbrella offered. Mrs. Higurashi came by and brought chilled tea and crackers for everyone before settling to get a light tan. Half an hour later Kagome was left in his charge as the adults retreated for the day. Her energy was quite impressive for a ningen as Inuyasha already snoozed in his own bed by now. He dried her hair with a towel and then combed it mindful of his claws. He sighed, a favor had been asked of him.

* * *

Words till now: 3900

Date: 3.06.2015


	40. Ch 40: Talking

A/N: There is another one coming in just a bit. It's worth the wait, I promise :)

* * *

Entry 40: Talking

"Kagome." he started and her eyes gave him their full attention. He cleared his throat in his fist and continued. "Your mother suggested I should talk to you?... her eyes widened a bit and head cooed to the side. "You are already past the age of two..." he leaned on the table chin in his hand. She easily copied, leaning forward between her parted legs. "You should try talking soon." at that she straightened with a 'huf'. "We would like to understand you better?" He unwrapped the ice cream cone and offered it to her.

* * *

Words till now: 4000

Date: 3.06.2015


	41. Ch 41: You understand

A/N: I'd like to hear (read) more of your thoughts if you have the time. Thanks for reading!

* * *

Entry 41: You understand

Watching her lap at the icy treat he replayed their 'conversation' in his mind. When he had said her name, her eyes instantly looked questioning with a ' _Yes?_ ' and her head cooed to the side looked more like a ' _Why_?' then as she copied his action she seamed to urge him to continue with a simple ' _And?_ ' her 'huf' sounded reproachful like a ' _Because_?' then her eyes shifted to the cone in his hand and back to him. Her puppy eyes clearly asked ' _Can I have that?_ ' and her smile said ' _See,_ _you understand_.' he shook his head and chuckled.

* * *

Words till now: 4100

Date: 3.06.2015


	42. Ch 42: Jacks

A/N: The last 3 for tonight.

* * *

Entry 42: Jacks

"I see, so it's not like she doesn't know or can't speak. She just doesn't see a need to." concluded Mrs. Higurashi as she untangled Kagome's handiwork from Inuyasha's hair. He gave a nod. "What about Inuyasha?" the boy quietly ignored the two and continued to glare at Kagome. She battered her eyelashes gleefully and snuggled better in Sesshomaru's arms.

"Pups usually speak up later, especially males." she sighed, setting the jacks on the table. Inutaisho's uninspired game choice.

"So, should I blame you of her lack of words?" she laughed but Kagome glared at her.

* * *

Words till now: 4200

Date: 3.06.2015


	43. Ch 43: Cramped

A/N: One more to go.

* * *

Entry 43: Cramped

The second day of their stay it was far too hot to be outside even by the pool. Thus they were all 'cramped' inside the house. At least he was... Sesshomaru looked up from his book to the two making a mess of his sire's sweet gift. He didn't consider it necessary to limit their intake of sweets. Tonight was the parents turn to watch them. Still the two getting tummy aches wasn't an appealing idea. He stood gave each a last candy and gathered the rest for later. He was out for just a moment. Truly more than enough.

* * *

Words till now: 4300

Date: 3.06.2015


	44. Ch 44: Bad dog

A/N: Last one tonight. Thank you so much for reading! And reviewing of course!

* * *

Entry 44: Bad dog

"Careful." he reprimanded pulling her from Inuyasha by the back collar. Her cheeks were red as she glared with teary eyes at a flat on his back Inuyasha. He had bit her when she refused to let him steal her candy, he already ate his. He growled defensively as she fought to get her hands on his hair again.

"Is something the matter?" Izayoi asked from the doorway. His attention shifted, grip loosened a bit and she lounged.

"Bad dog, bad, bad, bad Inu!" she cried pulling on his ears as he tried to push her off.

* * *

Words till now: 4400

Date: 4.06.2015


	45. Ch 45: Showdown

A/N: And today's update. I have another exam tomorrow so unless I get hipper or extremely bored I won't be updating till then, sorry. :)

* * *

Entry 45: Showdown

Each child was held by their respective male parent. Sesshomaru watched slightly amused at the showdown. The mothers sitting on the centered couch had their hand on their mouths obviously perplexed. Should they be happy or worried? The growing animosity between the two continued till it happened.

"Baka!"Kagome stuck out her tongue.

"Kagome, that's not nice." her father complained, eyes shifting to Sesshomaru. He arched an eyebrow. Perhaps she had heard it from him on some occasion... he highly doubted that. The word applied to his little brother anyway so he saw no reason to correct the girl.

* * *

Words till now:4500

Date: 4.06.2015


	46. Ch 46: The source

A/N: And the other update ^_^

* * *

Entry 46: The source

Inuyasha scrunched up his nose, filled his lungs with air and barked.

"Wench!" he grinned proudly till he heard his mother's reprimanding tone.

"Inuyasha?!" grin faded and puppy eyes turned to their elder pair. Inutaisho visibly shrunk and swallowed hard.

'Ah, yes. What a good choice for a first word.' Sesshomaru almost laughed out loud. Still he refrained from doing so because of the hard glares the mothers had on. Izayoi stood fists balled.

"Baka!" she shouted and then put a hand to her lips, eyes shifting to Kagome. She grinned proudly... the source has been found.

* * *

Words till now: 4600

Date: 4.06.2015


	47. Ch 47: Ginkgo leafs

A/N: I'm so tired I almost forgot to update. Sorry for the wait guys.

* * *

Entry 47: Ginkgo leafs

Time flew before he could even get his thoughts straight. He graduated early and landed a prize job through his own efforts. And now he was expected to fly all night to attend his brother's Shichi-Go-San festival. He sighed and looked out the window to the fading starry sky. Finger tapped the edge of the picture in his hand. Lifting it up against the window he studied the similarities. They had darkened in color but shown just as brightly as the raising sun. Dark hair danced around with golden ginkgo leafs ridding the wind. Her small mouth smiling in delight.

* * *

Words till now: 4700

Date: 5.06.2015


	48. Ch 48: The picture

A/N: Second update for tonight

* * *

Entry 48: The picture

The picture had been taken when he had first missed his flight home... the day he had been promoted... her third birthday. Hand dug in his pocket for the small gift he had picked out for her. Sometimes he would hear her bubbling laughter on the phone when his father would call but he never asked to talk to her. Eyes shifted to the mass of dark clouds weighting down on Tokyo. The seat-belt light had been on for the last hour in which they circled the aria. He was a few hours late and she would already be asleep.

* * *

Words till now: 4800

Date: 5.06.2015


	49. Ch 49: He froze

A/N: Third. Should I post more? ^_*

* * *

Entry 49: He froze

The door opened and the woman gasped.

"Sesshomaru-kun!" They had thought he would not come tonight. The weather was bad, his plane landed three hours late so everyone had already left. "Come in!" she urged leaving the door open and running to get a towel and some dry clothes for him. Sesshomaru stepped under the shelter, took off his coat and squeezed the rain from it. Cracking followed under his fingers and he froze. He bit the inside of his cheek as hand reached inside the pocket. His carefully picked present had just shattered. He wanted to howl.

* * *

Words till now: 4900

Date: 5.06.2015


	50. Ch 50: Down the hall

A/N: For the fastest reviewer Nathalie Shiffer!

* * *

Entry 50: Down the hall

He accepted the towel and the change of clothes with a nod and proceeded to the bathroom. He took off his drenched clothes, dried his skin and dressed the offered sweatpants before exiting. Towel around his neck, he walked down the hallway to ask for a blow dryer. Someone was obviously using it in the room down the hall. The sweet scent reached his nose and urged him to enter. Door squeaked and blue eyes turned to him. They looked at him from head to toe, then narrowed. She continued to blow her black hair. He deserved the cold shoulder.

* * *

Words till now: 5000

Date: 5.06.2015


	51. Ch 51: Pink blanket fort

A/N: There is another one after this one so stay around a bit more!

* * *

Entry 51: Pink blanket fort

Minutes passed and he refused to leave as much as she refused to look at him. He sneezed and she graced him with a glance, then ignored him once more. Eyes first narrowed and then saddened. She pushed the off button on the dryer, left it at her side and then stood. She walked to the corner of the room where a pink blanket fort stood proudly. She went inside and sniffled. Sesshomaru felt a stab through his chest. He checked the hall, closed the door and crawled to the corner. He pushed the blanket to the side and whined.

* * *

Words till now: 5100

Date: 5.06.2015


	52. Ch 52: He could have

A/N: And now really the last. I'm keeping a few for tomorrow because unfortunately I can't write in my sleep. :( Thanks for reading and maybe reviewing! ^_^

Entry 52: He could have

Blue eyes whipped to his red ones.

"Go'way." she rubbed at a teary eye and with the other hand pushed on his head. He didn't budge and lowered his head more. "You promised..." she accused crossing her little arms. His ears lowered flat and he crawled in deeper. A whine followed each nudge of his snout in the girl's side. She looked at him from the corner of her teary eye. It was true, he had promised before leaving to finish his studies, to come back and see her first kimono. He could have left a day earlier...

Words till now: 5200

Date: 5.06.2015


	53. Ch 53: Midnight

A/N: Thanks for waiting guys!

* * *

Entry 53: Midnight

Midnight passed and nothing he did seemed to brighten the girl's teary eyes. He had thought it would be enough to transform as an apology. His large shoulders moved with the force of his sigh. Everyone knew he avoided transforming... she did too but she was just that stubborn. His ears twitched at the girl's shaky breath. No, he was the stubborn one, she was just hurt. Sleep pulled at her little body, she leaned on her side on a pillow. He crawled closer. Tongue licked at her tear streaks. Small arms wound around his neck... she nuzzled his fur.

* * *

Words till now: 5300

Date: 6.06.2015


	54. Ch 54: Door squeaked open

A/N: Second one. A few more later in the day. ^_^

* * *

Entry 54: Door squeaked open

He purred content at being accepted, not yet forgiven but it was a start. Her grip tightened and she rubbed her cheek against his fur. Ears perked at the sound of footsteps in the hallway. He willed his tail to settle when the door squeaked open. He heard the parents whispering, then leaving the room. They were alone once more.

"Miss you..." red eyes widened at the mumble and drew back slightly to stare into her blue orbs. Small hands settled on his snout before he felt that tingle on its tip. Rosy lips curved into a shy smile.

* * *

Words till now: 5400

Date: 6.06.2015


	55. Ch 55: Leave it be

A/N: Tonight's update ^_^

* * *

Entry 55: Leave it be

In the morning he woke to a startled and pained cry. He cursed at not having thrown the shattered gift away. But then his eyes widened at her focused gaze. Small tongue peeked at the corner of her mouth, eyes narrowed with the task as small fingers tried to put the pieces together. A look around the room reminded him that he had fallen asleep with her on his chest like many times before. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth only to be replaced with a frown at her next cry.

"Leave it be." he said.

* * *

Words till now: 5500

Date: 6.06.2015


	56. Ch 56: Already shattered

A/N: Hope you like it. Thanks for reading!

* * *

Entry 56: Already shattered

Blue eyes widened and then teared up at his vibrating voice. His coat laid on the floor next to her. He concluded she had brought it from downstairs and heard the pieces tinkle.

"Gomen'..." she whispered.

"It was already shattered." he assured at her worried eyes.

"Hontouni?" he nodded once. Her head cooed to the side. "For me?" she pointed cutely. He blushed and dipped his chin with a sigh. He should have thrown it away. "Help?" her small hand stretched towards him.

"I suppose." he stepped forward. Could he refuse those determined eyes?

* * *

Words till now: 5600

Date: 6.06.2015


	57. Ch 57: Numerous cracks

A/N: Hi guys, thanks for waiting. I'll be updating, slowly but still updating again. Thanks for reading!

* * *

Entry 57: Numerous cracks

They have spent the morning trying to put the pieces together. He smiled sipping his tea. The effort had been worth much more that what he had paid for the piece. She smiled while talking in her own tongue with the white akita inu porcelain. It adorned numerous cracks and some bits were missing but it never looked as beautiful as next to her smile. He set the cup down and stood.

"Thank you for the tea, Mrs. Higurashi." her eyes whipped to him as he picked his coat.

"Don't go! Stay!" she begged.

"I have to."

* * *

Words till now:5700

Date 12.09.2015


	58. Ch 58: I will try

A/N: Hi, thanks for reading!

* * *

Entry 58: I will try

Golden pools watched the stubborn storm brewing in her dulling eyes. He wished he could, the tightening in his chest was proof enough. Mrs. Higurashi's shadow quietly left the room. He took a shaky breath. Crouching, he opened his arms. She set her gift on the coffee table with care and faced him. Her chin dipped and fingers locked.

"Come back soon?" she pleaded through her thick eyelashes.

"I don't know..." he answered truthfully. She run to him. He stood hugging the girl to his chest. His nose buried in her hair. "But, I will try to."

* * *

Words till now: 5800

Date: 13.09.2015


	59. Ch 59: Whispered vow

A/N: Second update tonight. Thanks for stopping by.

* * *

Entry 59: Whispered vow

She hugged him with all her strength before drawing back.

"Not forget." she stated and extended her pinkie. He nuzzled her little nose and then locked his finger in promise. He would not hesitate to promise the world to her if it brought a smile on her small rosy lips.

"I will not." he shook their bond then kissed her forehead. " _I will not._ " he repeated in a whispered vow to himself. She sighed just a bit content at that and settled in the crouch of his neck. He moved them to watch the still falling rain.

* * *

Words till now: 5900

Date: 13.09.2015


	60. Ch 60: Complaints dissolve

A/N: Have a wonderful evening.

* * *

Entry 60: Complaints dissolve

"The taxi will be here in a few minutes." Mrs Higurashi assured from the door way as he continued to look out the window.

"Thank you." his grip tightened minutely on the girl. When he will return? He wondered. The business was on shaky ground and he didn't have anyone he could trust to keep it afloat in his absence. "Kagome." he called getting her attention. "Be nice to Inuyasha." her eyes narrowed and tongue stuck out. "Please." he added which made all her complaints dissolve.

"Okay." she agreed just as the taxi arrived.

* * *

Words till now: 6000

Date: 13.09.2015


	61. Ch 61: Mountain of luggage

A/N: Hi, guys thanks for coming back for another update.

* * *

Entry 61: Mountain of luggage

He stuffed his hands in his pockets and face snuggled deeper into the raised collar as he waited for someone to open the door. It hadn't started to snow yet but the cold was chilling even him to the bone. It didn't help that he had pulled all nighter's to reserve the week from Christmas Eve to New Years just for her. It finally opened.

"Sesshomaru-kun." she sighed in relief. "We are so grateful you came." She stepped to the side making room for him.

"I suggest you explain." he stated looking at the mountain of luggage.

* * *

Words till now: 6100

Date: 30.09.2015


	62. Ch 62: Little brother or sister

A/N: second update...

* * *

Entry 62: Little brother or sister

"I'm going to have a little brother or sister!" she said running up to him. The woman's cheeks bloomed and she tried to hide them. He arched an eyebrow at that. Mrs. Higurashi didn't smell pregnant. If she did, he would have congratulated her by now. "I made hot cocoa for you!" she announced pulling on his sleeve. Feeling his gaze on her, the woman explained.

"She somehow learned where babies come from and put up an order?" he stopped walking at the information. "She plotted everything with your father, we couldn't say anything after that..."

* * *

Words till now: 6200

Date: 30.09.2015


	63. Ch 63: So warm

A/N: third one up! :)

* * *

Entry 63: So warm

"Well, have a safe trip." he inclined his head to the two.

"Bye now! Don't come back without my little brother or sister!" she waved and grinned as the taxi left. His eyes narrowed but were filled with amusement. He crouched in the open doorway and watched as she continued to wave till the car could barely be seen. He smiled at the six year old lovely face. He had missed her. Just looking at that smile made winter days feel so warm. She blushed shyly and jumped in his waiting arms. "I missed you so much."

* * *

Words till now: 6300

Date: 30.09.2015


	64. Ch 64: Too long

A/N: forth and the last one for tonight. Thanks for reading!

* * *

Entry 64: Too long

"As did I." he purred as she nuzzled his neck. He breathed in her scent before letting her go. He hadn't seen her since... too long. He drew back slowly and looked her over. There was a hint of something in her scent. "Something wrong?" she blinked in surprise and then hurriedly shook her head. "Alright then." he sighed and stood to his full height. He will leave it at that for a while. "Come." his hand extended and she took it without hesitation. Eyes narrowed minutely at the raw red color adoring her lower lip.

* * *

Words till now: 6400

Date: 30.09.2015


	65. Ch 65: He won

A/N: I've been super busy but I do hope you'll enjoy this small entry. Thank you for reading.

* * *

Entry 65: He won

"Hurry, hurry!" she called to him jumping by the door. He chuckled pulling his hair from inside the coat. After their customary hot chocolate they looked over Kagome's plans for the length of his stay. Since his visits were always brief they would make the most of them. And even though they were quite frequent, the time spent apart felt immensely long. With cargo in his hands, he smiled. She swung the door wide at his nod. "I'll race you!" she laughed already out in the back yard. He could effortlessly win but he won more by loosing.

Words till now: 6500

Date: 23.03.2016


	66. Ch 66: Look

A/N: I am so glad you guys are still reading my stories. Thank you!

* * *

Entry 66: Look

"Wow!" she gasped looking at the dark sky. "Look!" she pointed upwards and then stared at his laughing eyes. He didn't need to verify the fact that it had started snowing. No, the joy in her scent and the light in her bright eyes were enough to for him to be a believer. It took only a minute or two for the sky to drizzle out its ice faeries. She left the decorating in his charge as she started twirling and dancing to a tune only she heard. His ears twitched at every breath and step she took.

Words till now: 6600

Date: 24.03.2016


End file.
